Simple Darthipedia:Mister Darthipedia 2008/Archive
Hold on to your wigs and keys! It's that time again. Wait, we've never done this before, have we? Well, anyway, Mister Darthipedia 2008 is Darthipedia's salute to the best damn men of Darthipedia. They don't give these competitions to chimps. Feel free to vote or add more nominees! Remember to update both the gallery and the vote section when nominating new candidates. Note also that both gallery and list of candidates are alphabetical by surname. Just remember: only registered Darthipedians are allowed to vote. Fake or anonymous votes will not only be removed, but will also result in mass planet destruction. Please indicate your vote using the #-sign. And please... no wagering. It's more fun than humans should be allowed to have. Standings Please update as necessary... #Christian Bale – 4 #Derek J. Reda – 1 #Kyle Katarn – 7 #Orn Free Taa – 2 #Wookiee Goldberg – 3 #Annie – 1 #Madclaw – 5 Gallery Image:ChristianBaleIsWatchingYouPoop.jpg|Christian Bale Image:Derekjreda.jpg|Derek J. Reda Image:KyleBryar.jpg|Kyle Katarn Image:UglyFatGuy.jpg|Orn Free Taa Image:WookieeGoldberg.jpg|Wookiee Goldberg Image:Anakin high res.jpg|Annie Image:DarthKrayt-MADCLAW.jpg|I'll Wookiee-Nookie you all!! The nominee with the most votes by May 23rd will be deemed Mister Darthipedia 2008! Christian Bale #The only man I'd go gay for.... — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 10:27, 25 April 2008 (UTC) #"Kyle Katarn? *Blech!* I withdraw. No way do I wanna serve alongside the guy who's all 'eh, eh, eh' when he jumps. No way. Forget it. I'll kick him in the nads." --The actual Mrs. Gonk, after seeing who's currently winning. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:46, 26 April 2008 (UTC) #look at those large mucsles... 'Mecenarylord' #--[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:51, 22 May 2008 (UTC) #Feed me a stray cat.--Darth Oblivion 22:54, 22 May 2008 (UTC) #Seeing that Kyle Katarn and Christian Bale are (in fact), the same person, I vote for Bale! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Derek J. Reda #'HOORJ!' — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:44, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Kyle Katarn ...and uhmm I wish to congtatulate who is not standing behind me with a Ryyk blade and a foaming mouth... with his upcoming victory, that is all.|Kyle Katarn 19:54 22 May (UTC)}} #Fear Katarn! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 22:00, 23 April 2008 (UTC) #All Hail God! --[[User:Jedimca0|'''Jedimca0]](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:19, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #Think this is worthy of featured sith (but I can't nominate it because it is not about the sith, shit).Wilhelm screamer 17:02, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #I sugest a new strategy, let the deity win.(for your own safety)[[User:Infinity Shark|'Infinity Shark']] 20:41, 24 April 2008 A.D. #WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 10:27, 25 April 2008 (UTC) #PLEASE, SPARE US YOUR WRATH, MILORD! The Almighty Ninja 21:44, 26 April 2008 (UTC) #The *almighty* god will only last so long... [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 20:47, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Orn Free Taa #Can't go wrong with the twilek. DarthSheNerd 24 April 2008 (UTC) #Indeed. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 10:27, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Wookiee Goldberg #She has a Penis!!! therfore she qualifies. (pounds chest). Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:34, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #Indeed again. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 10:27, 25 April 2008 (UTC) # She's the mother of Darth Bob's brothers aprentice, plus shes a MADCLAWDarthKarma (My Talk) 16:07 1 May UTC Anakin Skywalker #Annie UR #1!!!!! Jaina222 Madclaw #Hooray for anarchy! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:23, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #/me trembles in fear. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #/me loads his tranquiliser gun... Darth Oompa 21:05, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #*YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!!! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:33, 3 May 2008 (UTC) #/me puts on cast-iron underwear. Gonk (''Gonk!'') 18:12, 16 May 2008 (UTC) # 22:57, 22 May 2008 (UTC) See also *Darthipedia:Miss Darthipedia 2008 Mister Star Wars 2007 Mister Star Wars 2007